


Cede

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by <a href="http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile">seren_ccd</a> @ <a href="http://just-kiss-her.livejournal.com/7161.html?thread=33785#t33785">Just_Kiss_Her: "I want Becker tied up and completely at Jess' mercy. And he loves it."</a> Original Posted <a href="http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org">@ Dreamwidth</a>. </p>
    </blockquote>





	Cede

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [seren_ccd](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile) @ [Just_Kiss_Her: "I want Becker tied up and completely at Jess' mercy. And he loves it."](http://just-kiss-her.livejournal.com/7161.html?thread=33785#t33785) Original Posted [@ Dreamwidth](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org). 

Jess was either significantly stealthier than he gave her credit for, or he really, truly trusted her in a way he'd never trusted anyone.

She'd managed to tie him to his bed. He tugged lightly at the soft material wrapped around his wrists before tilting his head back, catching sight of the silk scarf she'd used to secure his wrists. The tail end of the scarf was just within his grip if he stretched - and she'd picked her knots sensibly; if he tugged at it he could release himself.

A smile danced across his lips, and he closed his eyes to wait for her return.

The edge of his bed dipped slightly, just enough to be Jess, and a moment later a strawberry was pressed gently to his lips.

"I know you're awake, Hilary."

He bit the strawberry and licked the sweet juices off her fingers, before opening his eyes,

She rewarded him with an amused smile, and delicate, teasing touches that barely skirted the edges of his erogenous zones yet somehow were all the more erotic for it.

She took her time to explore his body properly, alternating tiny licks and sharp nips with feather-light touches that wove a sensual spell over him.

When she wrapped her lips round his cock and teased his slit with the tip of her tongue, the whine that escaped his throat embarrassed him. Then she wrapped one small hand round the base of his cock, and he pushed down the temptation to yank himself free of the ties and bury himself in her body. Jess, in control of their encounter was something to be savoured - and definitely encouraged ...

... she bobbed her head, taking him a little further with each movement until the head of his cock slipped into her throat and she swallowed convulsively. His back arched and she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks and rolling his balls gently in one hand.

His hips stuttered, and she went with the movement, maintaining the pressure and dragging her teeth lightly up the underside of his overly sensitive cock, continuing to swallow as she did so.

He lifted his head to look down the bed at her. Jess knelt, between his legs. She wore a wicked little grin, and as he watched, her tongue darted out, and he could feel himself swelling back to full hardness again.

"I think you're trying to kill me, Jess."

She laughed and began to crawl up the bed, lips beestung red and skin and hair so soft where it brushed against him.

"And why would I want you dead, when I love you Captain?"

The way she said his title went straight to his groin.

"And if you were dead, I couldn't do thisssssssss …"


End file.
